The betrayal of Mushroom Kingdom
by bladedancer2
Summary: The Mario brothers are tired of saving Peach from Bowser, and start thinking of how to prevent Bowser from kidnapping her ever again. This leads to one adventure filled with lots of betrayal, and new found friends.
1. The Plan

Chapter 1

"We've finally made it to Bowser's castle once again," said Mario. "Don't you get tired of saving her, said Luigi. I mean we do this once a month." "I know but she's the Princess, it's my duty to save her." Mario said looking at the lava. "Mario you're a plumber, your duty is to fix toilets that are usually jammed by duty." said Luigi. "Somebody's got to save her, said Mario. The Toads are practically useless. They guard her, but Bowser somehow always seems to take her." "Yeah, I've noticed that, said Luigi. One day we should change things up and kidnap Bowser." "Who's going to save him?" said Mario. "My point exactly," Luigi smiled. "That's sounds like a great idea, but how are we going to kidnap a giant turtle?" said Mario. "We'll figure that out once we enter the castle." Said Luigi.


	2. The Kidnapping

Chapter 2

"Bowser's castle is huge as always, said Luigi. I think if he thought less about the design of his castle, he could think of a way to actual defeat us." "Luigi look!" said Mario. Bowser comes into the room with Peach. Her arms were tied up and she wasn't resisting Bowser at all. "Why do they always send Mario to save you? said Bowser. Where are all of those Toads? I haven't even set up my plan to defeat him yet." "HEY, what about Luigi?" said Luigi. "What about you? said Bowser. Your just Mario's sidekick or something, I don't really know." Luigi devoured a fire flower and shot a fireball at Bowser. Bowser swallowed it and burped. "That was a good meal. said Bowser. See, your no type of threat. You couldn't harm me if you tried." "I wasn't trying to hurt you," said Luigi. Look up." Bowser looks up and notices Mario's foot coming towards his face. "Not again," said Bowser. Mario lands his jump on Bowser's head, and Bowser goes unconscious. Mario started to untie Peach. "Thanks again Mario." said Peach. "You're welcome Princess." said Mario. Luigi took the rope that Bowser used to tie Peach up and tied Bowser up. "That should be tight enough, said Luigi. I told you we would figure out how to catch him once we got inside." "What's the meaning of this?" said Peach. "Well Luigi came up with this idea that if we kidnaped Bowser, he wouldn't be able to kidnap you anymore." said Mario. "His loyal minions will save him" Peach said. "They are only loyal because they fear him." said Luigi. We're probably doing them a huge a favor." "Well it sounds like you guys have thought this through, but where are you going to put him?" said Peach. "Hmm. Luigi and I won't be able to monitor him at all times, and if he were to break out we wouldn't won't him too harm Mushroom Kingdom. said Mario. Luigi and I could build a small jail with a few Toads as body guards." "But Toads are terribly at guarding anything. said Luigi. "But they would make a nice alarm system" said Mario. "That is true, said Luigi. We should probably go before Bowser wakes up. I saw a pipe hole outside the castle. We'll make the jail a few miles outside of Mushroom kingdom, so meet me at the entrance whenever you get there." "Princess you should go to your castle while we make the jail for Bowser." said Mario. "Just be careful with him. said Peach. He may be important to someone." "I'll keep that in mind." Mario replied. What would make her say that, Mario wondered. Luigi forced Bowser into the pipe hole, and followed after him. "You go next Princess." Mario gestured. Peach smiled at Mario and went in the pipe hole. Mario went in after her.

What do you guys think of the story so far? It's my first one, so tips would be appreciated.


	3. The Building

Chapter 3

Mario and Luigi are diligently building the small jail for Bowser. They have constructed four watch towers. Two in the front and two in the back. It had a medieval look to it. Bowser is starting to wake up. "Where am I? Bowser wondered. Hey green one, where am I." "You're just a few feet outside of Mushroom Kingdom. said Luigi. You better get used to this view; because it's the only thing you'll be seeing for a while." "What's up with this rope on my arms, Bowser mumbled. I can't break free from it." "It's one of my specialties, Luigi said smiling cunningly. "You guys actually think no one will break me out?" said Bowser. I have a wife you know." "You've kidnapped a Princess several times, I'm sure she's probably not that crazy about you anymore." said Mario. "What about my kids, or my minions?" Bowser smiled. "If we kidnapped you, think about what we might do to them. said Mario. Your minions definitely won't come, but your kids might." "What Mario doesn't know is that I grounded my kids for getting defeated by Mario. Bowser thought. They won't ever be coming to get me." "I've finished the inside. said Luigi. It's not the biggest, but we're only holding one prisoner. The place where Bowser will be will be a medium size metal structure. You can try to burn through it if you want. The toads arrived recently and I've already gave them instructions where to set up. We're about to run a test drill right now." "Test drill for what?" Mario asked. "For if Bowser breaks out of course, now get him in the jail." said Luigi. "You guys are going to regret this!" Bowser yelled. Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and threw him into the jail. Luigi closed the jail. "Okay when I say GO, I want all of you to make the do what we rehearsed." Luigi said. The 4 toads on the towers, and the 4 inside responded with a "roger". Luigi shouted at the top of his lungs "GO." All of the toads just started screaming. The Toads on the towers climb down the towers, and started running towards the Kingdom. The Toads inside did the same. Bowser tried to cover his ears, but couldn't because his ears were tied. The Toads had reached the Kingdom in one minute. The cries of the Toads were still echoing from the Kingdom. "See they aren't that useless after all." said Mario. "Yeah they are only good at screaming and running. said Luigi. They got to the kingdom fast how far are we?" "Only a mile. Mario said. I installed a pipe hole right beside the prison, but I guess they don't need it. "Well we better tell them to come back. Luigi said. I'm tired after all of this building. Let's use the pipe hole." Luigi hoped in the pipe hole, and Mario followed after. "So Clawdia won't be coming, neither will my kids. Bowser thought. I might be in here forever, he feared. I might as well plot for when I get out. I will make those brothers pay for kidnapping me. Hmm, now that I think about it I don't like being kidnapped.

Who's going to save Bowser?


	4. The Letter

**Chapter 4**

"You've got a visitor Bowser," the toads told Bowser. The metal box Bowser was in made a series of clicking noises, then popped open.

"You're the last person I expected to see, said Bowser. Looks like you brought me my dinner." Peach walked into the room with a Turkey.

The Toads seemed jealous that she didn't bring them anything. "You're going to be in here awhile, so might as well bring you a quality meal every now and then. I've got to get back to the kingdom, I'll see you later." Peach said.

The metal box started to close once Peach walk out. "Man, we've been on guard all day. I wish she would have brought us a Mushroom, or something.

Bowser was about to devour the Turkey, until he noticed a white line along the Turkey. It was a piece of paper.

He burned the rope off of his hands, and he pulled the paper out, unwrinkled it, and read it.

It said "You've only been in there for a day, but you're probably pretty miserably. I guess all the kidnapping is finally over. I'm going to miss the attention you gave me whenever you kidnapped me. You made me feel important, unlike Mario. He only saves me because he has to, not because he wants to. We don't really hang out at all. I'll have someone bring you food once a day, so you don't starve. Hopefully you will eventually escape."

Bowser smiled with joy. "I thought she hated all my kidnapping." Bowser threw the letter into the air, and burned it into ashes. Now I have to get out of here.

**This chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I plan to make the next one long. Let me know what you guys think so far.**


	5. The Escape

**I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Nintendo.**

**Chapter 5**

"It's been awhile since we have visited Bowser," Luigi thought. "Hey Mario, I think we should go check on Bowser.

Mario lay asleep, and snoring in his plumber outfit. "MARIO," Luigi shouted. Mario just continues to snore. "Well… if you're not going to get up, I might as well drag you."

Luigi reaches for his brother's leg, and drags him out of the bed. Mario hits the floor head first, but continues to sleep. Luigi drags Mario out of there Mushroom home, and closes the door behind them.

As Luigi is dragging Mario through the Kingdom, Luigi noticed a lot of Toads staring at them. "Is Mario in deep sleep again?" One of the Toads asked. "Yeah, it's one of those days," Luigi sighed.

Luigi reaches the pipe hole, and lays Mario on top. Luigi jumps in the air, and ground pounds him in. Mario sinks into the pipe hole, and Luigi went right in after.

When Luigi reached the prison, Mario was crouching and holding his stomach. "What's wrong with you?" Luigi asked. "It feels like I've eaten a poisonous Mushroom," Mario said while trying not to barf.

Mario finally looks right up. He went from looking sick to shock. "Um, Luigi, Mario said nervously. Where are the Toads that are supposed to be on the watch towers?

Luigi looks up and sees what Mario sees. No Toads on the watch towers.

They rush in to check out what happened inside. It's the same as outside. The Toads were gone.

They hear loud "AHHS" coming from inside the metal box. They step in front of the metal box, and it made a series of clicking noises before opening.

All eight Toads sit around one plate. "Where's Bowser, and why are all of you in here?" Mario asked. "Youseenowhatreally," all of the Toads tried to answer at once. "HEY," Mario shouted. I only want one of you to answer. The Toads huddled up to discuss who was going to tell Mario what happened.

One Toad walked up in front of Mario and stopped. Trembling with the thought of telling Mario what happened. "Well…" the Toad took a deep breath.

"The Princess brought a Turkey for Bowser, and she brought us guards absolutely nothing, Bowser had a long moment of silence while he was in here with the Turkey, we could smell the succulent warm meat of the Turkey, and it made us drool." The Toad had to stop and take another deep breath.

"Bowser was generous for some reason and offered us some, he said bring the Toads from the watch towers also, he wanted us all to feast on this Turkey together. When the door opened, we all charged at the Turkey at full speed. Bowser was standing at the door gesturing us toward the Turkey. Once the last Toad entered, Bowser pulled in his arms and legs, and rolled under the door before it closed. The door made a series of clicking noises, and we knew we were trapped. He did say something before he left though. It was a message for you guys. It went like" "Bwhahaha. I escaped from this puny jail Mario and the green one made. The one way door was pretty clever. Would have never noticed it if Peach didn't walk in. I admit getting kidnapped does suck, but kidnapping is my job. You've helped me learn the kidnapping Peach ALWAYS ends in you jumping on me, throwing me, and etc. So I've decided I'm going to take it up a notch. I'll show you what happens when you kidnap the King of Koopas. Expect a visit from me real soon. Oh and by the way, green one your still the most useless person I know."

Luigi turned fire red. "Why I ought to—"Mario cut him off. We need to have all Toads on alert in the Kingdom. When did Bowser get out?" "Last night." Mario started to bite his fingers. "Then it may already be too late to catch up with him.

"MARIO! Peach burst in exhausted and out of breath. Its-its Bowser! He's attacking the Kingdom!

**I hoped you guys liked this Chapter! What are Bowser's goals for attacking the Kingdom?**


	6. The Attack

**I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Nintendo.**

**This chapter is long than all of the recent ones.**

**Chapter 6**

Mario, Luigi, and Peach arrive at the Kingdom to hear nothing but screaming.

The damage to the Kingdom didn't look too serious yet. A few mail boxes were knocked over by spinning Koopa troopas.

Luigi giggled when he saw three Toads running from Goombas. "Ha, they are pretty useless," Luigi said. "Luigi stop laughing and look."

Mario pointed to two figures in the air. One wearing a purple suit, and the other wearing a blue witch suit.

"It's got to be them," Mario clenched his teeth.

Luigi started shaking. He knew the one in blue, but not the purple.

"Well, well, well," the witch in purple said. "It seems like you remember us lovely witches Mario and the green one."

The witches started to descend down on their brooms, to get down to eye level with the brothers. Luigi pulled his hat over his face.

"How could I forget you to? You're names are Kammy and Kamek koopa as I remember," said Mario. Kamek shot a look at Luigi. "Why does the green one not look at us? Is he not terrified about what's happening right now?"

"THE NAMES LUIGI!" Luigi jumped and tried to land on Kamek, but Kamek just moved to the left. "I'm on a flying broom. You're going to have to do better that green one." Luigi stood with his hands clenched into a fist.

"What do you want Kamek?" Mario asked.

"Well," Kamek winked at Kammy. "Kammy is here to kidnap Peach."

As soon as Kamek said this, Kammy swooped down and picked up Peach.

"MARIOO," Peach screamed. "Take her to the ship," Kamek ordered Kammy. "My pleasure," Kammy responded.

Kammy started flying towards the ship.

"WAIT," Mario shouted.

"Hehehe, more worried about her than you are yourself?" Kamek laughed. "This is going to be fun."

Mario hesitated before asking. "What do you mean this is going to be fun?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Kamek pointed toward the town. "Bowser is wreaking havoc on this Kingdom. I was just stalling for time. And to also get Peach from you guys, of course.

"Stalling?" Luigi asked. "Stalling for what?"

"Hehe, well as you can Bowser has cannons all over of his ship. Those cannons are loading with some of his strongest and weakest minions. It looks like he's about to fire them.

Mario took a good look at the ship. It was made of brown wood and shaped like a pirate ship. The ship had lots of scratches and cuts on it; it looked like it just went through a small crevice. The ship had four shiny black cannons on both sides of the ship.

"FIRE," Bowser shouted. The cannons shot out a wide variety of enemies. Bullet Bills flew out and crashed into the castle, and some chased Toads around for amusement.

Paragoombas flew around terrorizing Toads, like a dog would to a cat.

The other cannon shot fireballs which set the Kingdom to flames.

Bowser's laughing wouldn't stop. He enjoyed watching the Kingdom slowly being destroyed.

The last cannon shot spinning hammer bros. When they landed they came out of their shells, and started doing what they were good at. Throwing hammers.

Kamek laughed louder than Bowser.

"So, what do you think about our little show? Kidnapping him wasn't the best choice now was it?"

The fire had spread all throughout the village. The houses that weren't hit by bullet bills were burnt to cinders.

"Well the show should be ready for the finally."

Luigi smiled. "You underestimated the Toads didn't you?"

"What do you mean? Aren't they all the same?"

"Not those eight that were watching Bowser. Those eight were trained by Mario and me; well I wouldn't say we trained them. They were big fans of us, and they practiced several of our techniques. Yeah we can't tell the differences between the eight, but they are the only ones with a back bone.

Kamek turned around and noticed the eight warriors fighting back. One Jumping on bullet bills and making them make craters in the ground.

Two catching hammers and throwing them back.

Three jumping on Paragoombas, making them wingless and just like every other Goomba. Once they were wingless they ran away.

The last four were trying to extinguish the fire, but there was too much, and it wouldn't stop spreading.

"Oh wow," Kamek sounded surprise. "It's time for the finally cannon anyways."

"But you said there were only eight," said Mario.

"I never said that. I said there were cannons on the ship. I never said how many. There's one on the very front of the ship. You can only see the sides and the back."

"Then what's in the last cannon," Mario wondered.

"FIRE," Bowser shouted. Kamek pulled a camera from under her robe.

Only one thing shot out of the cannon. It was blond at the top, and pink at the bottom. The object was screaming something.

Mario's heart skipped a beat.

"L-Luigi," Mario stuttered. "It's Peach that shot out of the cannon. There's no mistaking that dress, or the scream."

Mario fell to his knees and punched the ground. A tear hit the ground. Mario looked up at Kamek and stared at Kamek with pure hatred.

Mario couldn't see through the glasses, but Kamek was scared for a second.

"Snap." Kamek took a picture of Mario. She would have taken one of Luigi also, but he had already pulled his hat down again.

"This picture is priceless." Kamek laughed.

A giant green flag was raised on Bowser's ship, and all the minions ran to the front of the Kingdom where Mario was.

Bowser brought his ship around, and landed it beside Mario.

"Bwahahaha, good job minions, get on the ship and let's go. The minions came in side by side in rows of two.

Bowser's army started climbing onto the ship.

Mario stood up and turned around, tears rushing down his face like a waterfall now.

"Why hurt all of them? Mario asked. Why do this to them and not me. They didn't do anything."

"Locking me up made me understand I may never beat physically. You always have something up your sleeve, but mentally is where I can win. There are so many people you hold precious to you. Disposing on them is a lot easier than fighting you and Peach was just the first victim."

Luigi was now looking at Mario who had stopped crying. Luigi nodded at Mario.

The last two minions were walking toward the ship. They were Paragoombas who lost their wings. Mario and Luigi jumped on them in perfect synchronization.

The Goombas lay flat, dead on the ground, blood soaked the grass in made it red. They both picked the Goombas up.

"Killing two Goombas doesn't affect me much. They don't really mean much to me. They are just a pair of Goombas."

The brothers smiled at Bowser.

Kamek was laughing hysterically at the brothers.

"They actually think they did something!"

Something hit Kamek in the head, and sent her flying off of her broom.

It was the two dead Goombas. Bowser to busy laughing that he hasn't noticed what has happen yet.

"Boss look," Bowser finally looked and saw what had happen.

Kamek tried to use a magic spell, but Luigi swooped in and took her wand. Mario picked Kamek up by the front of her robe, and Luigi kept his distance and pointed the wand at her.

Kamek started to shake nervously.

"Attack him mini—, "Luigi cut him off.

"I don't know how to use this wand, and I'm not afraid to use it, Luigi said. Leave now or risk the chance of Kamek being splattered all over the place.

Bowser grunted.

"Fine, we will leave. I'll be back for you later Kamek."

Kamek smiled.

Bowser sailed away on his ship laughing.

The brigade of eight Toads came up to the brothers.

They started talking at the same time in synchronization.

"There was only one casualty, and several injuries. All houses were destroyed, including Peach's castle."

"We're trying to bandage up everyone so we can rebuild all the houses."

"Once the city is rebuilt we will make our own little military, so we can train and prepare for this next time."

"Bowser didn't hurt us, he made us stronger."

Mario and Luigi smiled at the Toads.

Kamek laughed at them.

"So you guys want be useless anymore?"

"That's right!" The Toads smiled back.

Kamek went from a smile to a frown. "You guys took all the fun out of that."

"We're going to need someone to run the Kingdom now and we decided it was best if you ran it."

Mario turned down the roll.

"I'm a plumber just like my brother. Not a king or a princess. I think you guys should run it."

"Yeah we thought you would say that, so we already told everyone and they agreed."

"Oh," my felt kind of hurt.

"Luigi and I are going to think about what our next move should be."

"Whatever you do, we fully support you. If you ever need help just ask us."

The Toads started walking back to the Kingdom and began helping fixing it up.

"Soo, what are you guys going to do with me?" Kamek asked.

"You'll find out as soon as we do."

**What do the Mario brothers plan to do with Kamek?**

**Let me know what you guys think so far!**

**Next chapter should be released soon.**


	7. The Arrival of Bowser's Son

**These characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Keesler Knightly Koopa belongs to Sol1234**

**Chapter 7**

Mario really didn't know what to do with Kamek. He thought if they built a jail, she would just somehow. Besides, the toads couldn't watch her, because they are rebuilding.

So, they decided to do the usually and tie Kamek's hands up, and throw her in a small hole where his home used to be. It was so small she couldn't move any part of her body, but her head.

"Really, was this really necessary?" Kamek frowned. "I doubt you could get out of that hole, and someone would have to dig you out, said Mario. Or they could blow the hole up and damage you in the process."

The eight warrior Toads decided to partner up, so they could defend the Kingdom at all times. They gave the squads names, and distinguished themselves.

The color on the circle of their heads represent there squad color. Orange squad was at the entrance. Yellow was at the opposite side. Green was on the right, and blue was on the left. The leader of orange squad had a rainbow dot on the top of his head. This was the leader of Mushroom Kingdom, and all of the Toad armies. His name was Luke. He looked like any other Toad, but he had the rainbow design on the circle of his head. These were the elite Toads. They were all equipped with walkie talkies, to get messages to Mario and Luigi faster.

The defense has gone up since the attack. Luigi is training Toads to jump, and wield common items like sticks. None of them jumped as high as Luigi, but they got high enough. "When I get done training you guys, you won't be useless anymore!" This was Luigi motto.

"It's Larry come in Mario." "I just got done burring Kamek, what do you want?" Mario was worried. Larry doesn't normally call Mario. "There's a Koopa at the front claiming to be Bowser's son. He would wish to speak to you.

The news surprised Mario. "I'm on my way." Mario said. Mario ran to the entrance as fast as he could. He didn't recognize this Koopa. He looked like a snake dragon Koopa, but no dragon wings. His hair and brows were orange. Purple eyes, blacked skinned, and an orange shell.

"Who are you?" Mario asked the unidentifiably Koopa. "I'm Bowserssss firsssst son. Keesler Knightly Koopa to be exact. I've got information you will probably want about my dad."

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you're his first son? He has so many of them."

"Asssk that dumb witch you captured." "How do you know about her?" Mario started to look around to check for anyone who may have come with Keesler.

"My father wouldn't ssstop bringing that princess of yoursss home. To be honest you did ussss a favor kidnapping him. Everyone wassss grounded, but me becaussse I've never failed against you. If dad'ss not there, who'ss going to make sure we aren't doing anything?"

Mario got impatient "What did you come here to tell me that is so important?"

"That wretched little princesss you all worship is the reassson Bowser was able to escape. Their relationsship just sickens me. If you were actually awake you might have saw Peach leave, and write a note outssside of the village. I assume sssshe didn't write it in the village because ssshe wass alwaysss being watched."

Mario rubbed his mustache. "If this is true, why would he kill her then?"

"Ha, sshe's not dead. Bowser ssshot her out the cannon at an angle sso sshe flew far. Kammy caught her on her broom when ssshe got out of sssight."

Mario took his hat off and threw it at the ground.

"I should have known she would betray us."


End file.
